


一个大写的BUG

by nettiking1921



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	一个大写的BUG

给渣君的哈皮巴！第一次写打牌的同人就完全和打牌没有关系我也是不太行  
纂改的她的RPG梗说要脏给她看然后居然没有特别脏，让我想想说想看强泽天和蕉一起打游戏的那个是谁来着（……  
因为是PARO所以角色崩坏特别严重，因为是PARO所以这个梗相关人士自己看得懂就好了，因为是PARO所以全篇都是狂草风格的不要问我今天是吃了什么，有一点点隼芋腐倾向不吃的注意绕道  
那么我的废话讲完了

 

泽渡刚走到家门口，就接到了经常组队打游戏的朋友游吾的电话。  
“哟泽渡，在家吗？有空的话快上个线啊。”  
“刚回家，有什么事情快说，本大爷忙得很。”  
“就是我们经常玩的那个网游《次元战争》，今天更新后出了个BUG，进入这个BUG发生的区域，通过某种方式可以触发一条奇怪的支线，据说难度相当大运营暂时又没有修复的动作，目前还可以攻略。怎么样，有没有兴趣？”  
“哈，当然！我马上来！”  
泽渡用最快的速度奔回房间，打开了游戏座舱的电源。狮子娱乐公司开发的最新型体感游戏机真不是盖的，仅仅数秒便完成了登陆作业连上了已经在线上等待的游吾。往目标区域移动的时候游吾给泽渡又做了些补充说明，BUG发生在游戏中一片叫做“未来都市心园”的区域，根据网络留言板的描述，只要在场地中央大喊一声“Duel！”就可以激活剧情，虽然显示的依然是这个区域的地图，但是等级装备全数清零，把等级练到一定程度之后就可以去挑战BOSS。  
“听起来只是一个正统RPG而已，也算得上BUG？”  
“不不不，这还不是重点。BUG是BOSS战时发生的事情，但是关于这一点留言板进过剧情的人都不愿意详谈，而留言的数量却一直在增加。”  
“那就是说只有亲自去过之后才能知道了。”  
“就是这个道理。”  
此时他们已经到达了心园的中心地带。  
“游吾，你要是准备好了我们就开始吧。”  
“那我来负责倒数。3，2……”  
“Duel！”  
“我1都还没数到啊喂！”  
然而游吾的异议喊得实在太晚了。他们感到视界稍微晃动了一下，但很快便平复了。  
“……好像什么都没有发生？不会是骗人的吧，今天是愚人节吗？”  
“好像不是。哦，系统里更新了一条状态……‘您已进入支线剧情《强袭的Resistance》，遵守规则快乐决斗……’”  
“这都什么乱七八糟的……啊！我的顶级装备没有了！那可是我缠着老爸氪金买的！”  
“哼哼，早就和你说过出来混迟早要还的。”游吾悠哉地点开了自己的装备栏，但很快也跪倒在地上，“我的D轮！那可是我从建号开始一点一滴攒起资源造的！！”  
“等等，你先冷静冷静回忆一下，留言板上有没有说装备和经验是永久消失的吗？”  
“啊，你等等我去看看。”他沉寂了数秒，“通关之后就会回来的样子！”  
“那不就得了！虽然不知道要怎么才能通关，先去练级买装备吧。”

——数小时后。

“应该……足够了吧。”  
“够了吧……说什么难度很大，几个小时就能满级的游戏能有什么难度啊。”  
“难道是BOSS特别难打？”  
“希望如此，不然这么长时间都百花了。”  
练级场里的NPC给他们指明了BOSS的位置，竟然就是他们最初抵达的那片广场。与刚进来时不同，广场上多了个黑发及腰的姑娘，上前搭话她问询问说勇士大人（游吾：哇噢我是勇士大人诶）来此是要做些什么，接着跳出了三个选项：

A 我要回到原来的时间线上去  
B 这位漂亮的小姐能和你一起跳一支舞吗？  
C 我饿了，请给我一串烤翅

“……好可疑啊。不过真是位漂亮的小姐，我走近点看看情况你可不要随便按……”  
“啊？”而游吾已经按下了一个B。视界又震动了一下……长发的少女不见了。  
“游吾你这个家伙！！！！！”  
“怪我吗！你不是也和我想的一样！”  
在少女原本站着的地方，此刻站着一位少年，斗篷完美的盖住了身形。看起来这便是BOSS了，他昂起头面对着勇者二人组……诶？总觉得好像在哪里见过似的。  
“游吾，我怎么一直不知道你是个NPC？”  
“哪个游戏的NPC会智能到给你打电话叫你上线啊？明明最震惊的应该是我？！”  
BOSS完全没有理睬他们的奇怪反应，反问道：“就是你们吗，拐走琉璃的人？”  
“琉璃？游吾你认识吗？”泽渡小声问道。  
“很可能是刚才那个女孩子的名字，但是我们刚才除了按选项什么都没有做吧。”  
“是哦。”  
然而还没有等他们开口申辩，对方已经攻过来了。靠着莫名其妙的练级效率迅速满级的二人虽然没来得及反应过来，渐渐的也站到上风，当系统提示战斗胜利时他们俩点都送了一口气。  
“这BOSS果然不好打，能赢真是太好了。”  
“不知道打完会有什么奖励呢～好期待啊。”  
可是他们等了半天都没有转入奖励画面，反而已经落败了的BOSS摇摇晃晃的站了起来。  
“哇……这是要强化然后再战一轮吗？可别啊，打你太吃装备了。”游吾忧心忡忡地说道。  
“不会有什么强化的，是你们赢了。我也知道了你们不是带走琉璃的人，为表歉意，我给你们几件好装备吧。”  
噢噢噢噢——泽渡他们还没来得及欢呼，就看BOSS放下手中残破的双剑，与此同时，系统弹出了一条提示：战斗奖励，您获得了断剑一对。哦哦哦？虽然不知道断掉的剑能干什么，不过这个获得画面有点意思……正想走过去取，对方却又坐了下来，脱起了靴子。  
——战斗奖励，您获得了靴子一双。  
——战斗奖励，您获得了斗篷一件。  
——战斗奖励，您获得了……  
“看不下去了！要怎么才能阻止他继续脱下去啊！揍晕他有用吗！”游吾第一个跳了起来。  
“我看不会有什么用。看男人脱光真是毫无美感……”  
泽渡已经一脸生无可恋就差倒在地上作死鱼状，游吾想想只能靠自己解决了冲上去按住BOSS想阻止他进一步将自己的裤子剥离——就在这个时候，天空中传来了某种鸣叫。什么东西？就在游吾和泽渡抬头仰望的时候，一束电光从天而降。

“你们这些家伙对游斗做了什么！！！！！！！！！！！”

——战斗记录就到这里为止，因为对方的输出数值无法估算，直接战败，两个人被弹出到登录界面，再登陆就提示正在系统维护了。后来运营方发布了公告说补上了这个BUG，装备等级都回来了，在支线中获得的经验自然是因为回档一去不复返，但是获得的几件装备奇迹般地留了下来，成为了泽渡二人不堪回首的回忆。  
“为什么满级还会被打爆，这个BUG有点可怕。”  
“我听说有个GM因为在检测BUG期间违规操作攻击玩家被开发商约去喝茶了……说来这个游戏也是狮子公司发行的吧？”  
“嘛……”


End file.
